1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a front wheel suspension for an automobile and more particularly to an upper support structure for a Macpherson strut type front wheel suspension.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Generally, the upper support structure of the suspension is constructed to transmit forces from a shock absorber, a bound stopper and a coil spring all together to a body of an automobile through a single rubber mount. The force from the shock absorber among said forces is relatively small while the forces from the bound stopper and coil spring are relatively large.
In order, to provide a good ride, the softer the rubber mount is, the more preferable it is. However, as mentioned above, since all forces are transmitted to the body through the single rubber mount, it is inevitable to employ a hard rubber mount capable of resisting a large force, so that the provision for a good ride has a limit.
Also, upper support structure utilized in the prior art realized rotational operation in steering of the shock absorber and coil spring relative to the body by the use of expensive ball bearings or the like.